Many dental procedures require a dentist to use several different dental instruments and other small dental parts. For example, the procedure of crowning a tooth typically requires a dentist to use the following small dental parts: various carbide burs, diamond burs, mandrels, and disks, rubber points of various sizes, latch burs, finishing burs and finishing disks, mini micro brushes for peridex, etch, and bonding agents. For an implant procedure the following small parts are usually required: implant screws, implant abutments, transfer copings, and implant torque wrench and latch. Keeping such dental instruments and other small parts organized and readily available to the dentist, even with the help of a dental assistant, is an ongoing challenge.